


First Time On Top

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Multi, OT4, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey wants a chance on top but Leo isn’t ready for that. Instead he comes up with a creative solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time On Top

Leo was in the dojo going through every kata he knew slowly and methodically. He had a lot on his mind and he needed to work it out and the best way he knew how to do that was to practice. It was something that he could do without thinking which allowed his body to go onto autopilot and his mind to work over the problem at hand.

It had all started last night when he and Mikey were falling asleep. They had spent the evening making love and they were both on the verge of sleep. Just as Mikey was drifting off he murmured that he couldn't wait for the day when he could show Leo all of the pleasure that Leo gave to him.

That one sentiment brought Leo crashing into wakefulness. He and Mikey had been together for almost six months now and had been intimate for almost just as long. During that time they had participated in a few experimentations with Don and Raph but for the most part it was just them together. Whenever they were together though, Leo had always been the one on top.

It shouldn't have surprised Leo as much as it did that Mikey would want to top but it did. Logically Leo knew that Mikey deserved that opportunity but logic and emotions weren't always in sync with one another. Allowing Mikey to top him would mean giving up control and Leo wasn't sure that he was ready to do that yet.

This just brought Leo right back to where he had started at the beginning of his practice. Mikey wanted to top but Leo wasn't ready to bottom. There had to be a solution to this that he just hadn't found yet. The sounds of Raph and Don out in the kitchen getting ready for dinner brought Leo out of his trance-like state as he went through his katas and an idea slowly began to form in the back of his mind.

~

It took some work, some cajoling, and a few threats as the leader but Leo soon had his plan in place. The only thing left for him to do was to get Mikey on board with his plan. When Leo looked around the lair to find his mate he saw Mikey sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the tv.

"Mikey I need to talk to you," Leo said as he sat down on the couch next to his mate.

"Sure. What's up dude?" Mikey asked as he switched off the tv and turned his full attention to his older brother.

"The other night when we were going to sleep you said something about wanting to give me the same pleasure that I give to you. First I want to tell you that you give me so much pleasure just by loving me," Leo began as he nuzzled at his mate’s temple. "But I also want to know what you meant when you said that."

Mikey glanced down at his folded hands. He just didn't want Leo to feel like he wasn't giving something to him that he needed. "I was just thinking that I'd like a chance to be on top and give you back everything that you give to me," Mikey admitted.

Leo nodded at Mikey's words, completely unsurprised at them. "I thought so but I just wanted to be sure," Leo said. "I can understand what you're saying and if I were in your shoes I'd probably feel the same way. I'm just not sure that I can give that to you yet. I've spent my whole life making sure I had complete control over myself and I'm not sure if I can give that up yet. Can you understand that Mikey?"

"Of course I can Leo," Mikey said as he took Leo's hands in his own. "I already know that about you. That's why I haven't pushed you about it. You'll let go when you're ready to."

Leo felt so overwhelmed in that moment of his mate's total understanding that he surged forward claiming Mikey's lips in a deep kiss. It was only the need to breathe that made Leo pull away.

"I don't want you to lose out on something that you really want to do though," declared Leo. Standing up he used the hand that was still holding onto Mikey's to pull him towards the dojo. "I have a surprise for you if you want it."

Mikey's jaw nearly fell to the floor when he saw what was waiting for them in the dojo. Inside was Raph and Don but the training they were doing had nothing to do with being ninjas. Instead they were dueling with their tongues as they knelt on the floor with both of their erections out and standing tall and proud.

"I talked with Don and Raph and came up with the idea of having a foursome," Leo whispered in Mikey's ear. "And Don's ass is gonna be all yours."

Heat started pooling in Mikey's groin as Leo pulled him farther into the dojo and closed the door behind them. Their father may have been okay with their relationship but being a witness to their activities was not something that he wished to do.

When Raph and Don pulled out of their kiss, a string of saliva still connected them. Don threw a sly look over his shoulder at his only younger brother before shoving Raph down onto his back. Turning back to the brother in front of him, Don leaned forward until he was on all fours with his butt sticking in the air and his tail flipped up to show Mikey his already prepped entrance.

Leo moved himself and Mikey forward until they were kneeling behind Don and positioned so that he was behind Mikey as they watched the scene in front of them. He could feel his own cock coming to life within his plastron but ignored it in favor of focusing on Mikey. One had slipped down the front of Mikey's plastron to play along the soft cartilage that protected Mikey's rapidly hardening cock until it dropped down into his hand.

At the same time Leo brought his other hand up to tap his fingers along Mikey's lips. Mikey eagerly took the fingers into his mouth and sucked on them making them as wet as he could. When Leo deemed his fingers wet enough he removed them from Mikey's mouth and used them to begin prepping his smaller mate to get him ready to take something much bigger.

In front of them Don wasn't slacking in his aim to get Raph as worked up as possible. “So do you want me to suck you or fuck you?” Don asks the turtle under him plainly. 

“What? You mean you can’t do both?” Raph sarcastically responds wiggling his eyebrows.

Donnie’s eyes narrow and his lips tug into a smirk. With a quick jerk of his hips he bumps his and Raph’s erections together earning a churr from the larger mutant as they waited for the party to start. Behind them Mikey couldn’t decide on whether or not to touch the smoking hot turtle in front of him. He had always wanted to top but now that the moment had actually arrived he was nervous.

Leo could sense his mate's nervousness. He pressed close behind Mikey holding his penis in a firm grip. Slowly Leo stroked it from base to tip to try and help sooth Mikey and to help him relax.

"Don't you want to feel Donnie squeezing around you?" Leo cooed in Mikey's ear.

Mikey didn't know how to respond to that and turned so that his face was hidden in Leo's neck. He moaned lowly at the image that Leo had painted in his head and nodded his head yes. Leo locked eyes with Don and nodded to him to get set in place. Don got the message and lined himself up with Raph's puckered entrance and pushed just the head inside.

"Want me to help you?" Leo purred in Mikey's ear as he once again stroked his mate's organ agonizing slowly, feeling the pre-come ooze at the tip.

Mikey just panted in response but took his face out of Leo neck and faced the olive turtle in front of him. Leo took this as agreement and lined Mikey up with Don and himself up with Mikey. Slowly Leo pushed himself in Mikey's incasing heat. This caused a chain reaction among the brothers with Mikey pushing into Don and Don pushing into Raph.

The younger turtles had their breathing hitch as they were each filled. Mikey let out a long groan from the overwhelming sensations of being encased inside such tight heat for the first time. It was better than he had ever imagined.

It took a minute but eventually they all found a rhythm to work with. Their shells made it difficult but with Don leaning far over Raph and Mikey all but clinging to Don's shell as he rocked in and out of his bo wielding brother they made it work.

As the head of the turtle chain Leo was able to direct the pace of their love making. He started out slow to let his brothers get used to the feeling of being stretched to the brink. Eventually he was able to pick up the pace and really got them all moving rapidly in and out in tandem.

For Mikey the feelings were amazing. It was always great when Leo was jerking him off while they were making love but Don's ass was even tight than Leo's hand. And the way Don clenched around him whenever he hit Don's prostate dead made his toes curl.

The buildup of the anticipation of topping added to the wonderful feeling of actually doing it soon proved to be too much for Mikey and he was soon shooting his essence deep inside Donnie. This set off another chain reaction with Leo and Don reaching their own climaxes and Raph holding out until the very end to paint both his and Don's plastrons with his semen.

Even after they started to come down from their orgasmic high they stayed connected to each other for a few minutes. In those minutes they got to experience a physical connection that rivaled their mental and emotional one.

Eventually they did pull apart, clean up, and tuck themselves back in. After that was done they just laid together in one large turtle pile in the middle of the dojo floor. It was easier than getting up and moving to one of their bedrooms.

"So how was Donnie's ass?" Raph asked with a lecherous grin as he reached around the olive turtle to pat the aforementioned body part.

"It was great," Mikey answered with a wide smile. "I can't wait until I get Leo's though. I'll be the first one to get his tight ass and I’ll have a lot of fun loosening it up."

Leo just smiled as he snuggle closer to his brothers. He was proud of the idea that he had come up with to give Mikey the chance that he had always wanted in order to top. He just hadn't realized the Pandora's Box that he had opened in doing so.


End file.
